A Well Timed Interruption
by A Perfect Devil
Summary: Lizzie invites Ciel back to her suite to 'play a game of dress-up'.


"No, I don't want to." Ciel smooshed his own face in a book as Lizzie tugged on the sleeve of his blouse.

"Ciiiiiiiiiiiel. I want to dance with you! Pleeease?" she grabbed the book from his hands and tossed it to the ground while pinning him against the chair so he couldn't just pick it back up again.

"No."

"Yes. You are going with me." Lizzie was taller, stronger an heavier than Ciel was. The Marchioness had not skimped out when it came to own her own daughter's physical condition. Some could say that beneath the chiffon puff sleeves- Elizabeth could very well break Ciel arm's in half if she had the mind to do it. She didn't, of course, being innocent and kin, but she could and Ciel new it.

"Get off of me." Ciel told her, but Lizzie kept his arms pinned to his side while she crawled on his lap and sat there.

"Make me." She wouldn't move until she got what she wanted.

"Elizabeth."

"Ciiiiel."

"I don't have time for this. Give me my book."

"No."

"Elizabeth give it to me right now!"

"Say please."

"Damn it, Elizabeth!"

"Fine. If you won't go to the ball with me will you at least let me play dress up with you."

"Whatever." Ciel said and Lizzie let him go, though she held the book above his head and waved it around Ciel finally jumped high enough to get it from her. She smiled and together they walked into Elizabeth's suite, which she, being the most spoiled child in existence, got all to herself. Lizzie's suite was actually much larger than Ciel's, and considering that Ciel had to share his given space with two other men, this seemed like a palace to him. Lizzie was already rummaging through the closet while Ciel sat on the bed and watched her pick out something but she slammed the doors to the wardrobe shut.

"No looking!" she chided him and Ciel turned around. He once again heard the rustling of fabric that he couldn't quite identify by the sound alone.

"Get undressed." she told him and it sounded like a demand but…getting undressed in front of a girl? Ciel didn't even know how to undress himself to begin with, much do it in front of her.

"Ciel." she said and he started fumbling with his tie which by god, he could not figure out the complex engineering thesis behind. Lizzie sighed and looked at his vain struggle to complete even the most simple task in front of him without his butler.

"You don't know how to undress yourself?"

"Well, I do. I just usually have Sebastian do it."

"Oh, Ciel. Here, let me get that." Lizzie giggled. She pulled off his tie by simply tugging at one of the bow's tails and it practically ell off Ciel's neck. So that's how to untie a bow. Lizzie then undid all the button for his blouse and his pants and tugged them off of him, leaving him feeling quite naked, as he was completely naked. He wanted to hide under the covers or something but instead- Lizzie came at him with the most horrifying torture device imaginable.

_A corset._

Ciel tried to get away from her, but as a young lady who was already well on her way to becoming quite the tight-laced woman Lizzie had the busk buckled around his waist and laces tightened before he could manage to squirm away. This thing was tiny even tinier than the one he worn at that awful event. He did not waste sympathy on Elizabeth, as she seemed more than happy to own at least a dozen of these blasted whale-boned contraptions.

"I didn't have ay of your cute outfits. I hope you don't mind wearing mine."

"It's really tight, Lizzie." Ciel complained, his breathing felt slightly less like breathing and felt more like his lungs trying vainly to swim to the surface from the briny depths of pink silk hell.

"Your corset is your armor, so you lace it tightly. Breathing is unimportant." Lizzie instructed him, tie a heavy metal cage skirt around his waist. It was distinctly old fashioned and unpleasant to wear but he dare not ask her to stop. For if there anyone he feared more than his future mother in law- it was her daughter. Before putting on the pink dress, Lizzie gave the corset laces just one more tug to get the extra inch of space the dress needed to fit. Ciel felt like he was going to die. Whether it be from suffocation or the humiliation he did not know.

"How can you live like this?" Ciel groaned, having to push the skirt of the dres at od angles just so he was able to sit on the bed an regain composure as he tried to get some air.

"Ladies don't complain."

"I am not a lady."

"Well you're dressed like a lady so you should act like one too." This was like Sebastian's lesson all over again, except this time he was slightly, and shamefully aroused by it. Thank sadistic fashion house for huge skirts. Lizzie bent him over and Ciel, already wobbly from the fact that he could not for the lie of him move with women's clothes on; had no other choice but to go along with whatever she was going to make wear this time. He just hoped it meant that he could take off the corset.

Ciel could not see it, but Lizzie found his tie on the floor. Then she put it to good use by grabbing both of his wrists and tying him behind with his back with it. Ciel tried to get away, well, he more pretended to try and get away but in reality, he didn't really want to go anywhere. Not that he could nor was ever given the option but, even still.

"What are you doing?"

"Ciel?"

"Yes Lizzie?"

"Did you honestly think we were really going to play dress up?"

"Yes." Ciel confessed.

"Oh, Ciel you're so cute." Lizzie threw up the skirt around his hips to bare Ciel's well, bare ass. One smack as a test to see how loud he'd scream when she did it and, as Lizzie found out, that was far too loud to do when the people next to them or walking by might hear. I they didn't already hear Ciel scream like the tiny little girl he was dressed as.

"Hush!" Lizzie told him and smacked him again, except this time Ciel just bit his tongue until it started bleeding. A part of him was incredibly turned on and the other part of him really id want to cry like a baby. Because when Lizzie hit him it really fucking hurt. Sure, he new that she could pick him up and probably throw him too, but Ciel had no idea that she was that strong. It didn't matter that much, because he still would have said yes.

"Am I hitting you too hard?" Lizzie asked, as if she was really as innocent as she looked.

"A bit." Ciel confessed. Lizzie reached over with a handkerchief to mop up the blood and drool from the corner of his mouth.

A nock was heard at the door, Ciel nearly jumped. Please, please, please, please, please, please let it not be Frances! She'd gut him an use his skin as a lovely hearth rug.

"Young master, Lady Elizabeth? Are you two decent?" It was just Sebastian. Bad, but not quite enough to get him killed. Ciel shook his head in protest, Sebastian would mock him endlessly if he saw him in this manner.

"You can come in, Mr. Sebastian." Lizzie said, ignoring Ciel's protests. Ciel cursed under his breath.

"Do you need anything? Snacks, a condom…bandages?" he asked.

"Bandages please, could you come back in forty five minutes please? Thank you~ "

"Yes, my lady." Sebastian bowed and left the room, choosing to laugh after he closed the door.


End file.
